


The Dance

by Elzibub



Series: The Kinkiest Timeline [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Commanding Peggy Carter, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Playlist, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzibub/pseuds/Elzibub
Summary: In which Steve Rogers returns to Peggy Carter at the end of Endgame, and they finally get that long-awaited dance... and a lot more.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle! I was aiming for both sweet and super hot. I'm intending for this story to be the first part in a very sexy, increasingly kinky, series, called "The Kinkiest Timeline". This is Marvel Cinema and TV AU, rather than comics, and these characters are most definitely portrayed by Chris Evans and Hayley Atwell.

Editing to add playlist: [The Kinkiest Timeline - 1940s Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ratRGLYS8yoCJhDRMngpm?si=1VFhiGDrR8qrb5KEkAczQA)

**Part 1 - The Dance**

“Peggy.” Steve thought. She was all he had been thinking about since he had finally made it back to her, to the time he should never have left, to the life he should have always had. He had walked in the door of the crisp yellow house, trimmed in white, and back into her arms. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch her hand, as tears streamed down both their cheeks, too happy to speak. Peggy was stunned and deeply grateful that something impossible had happened which finally allowed them to breathe the same oxygen once more and have a second chance.

She had opened the door, then stood paralyzed, unable to process that he was there, in front of her, looking dashing in his well-pressed uniform, and not buried in the ice in some unknown, desolate tundra. Despite his throat being tight with emotion as well, Steve was able to break the spell of that first moment, and strode to her, leaning in for a slow, lingering kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His muscular arms enveloped her, afraid to let her go again. He lifted her effortlessly, spinning around with her like a child, her skirts swirling around them, a radiant grin spreading across his face.

And then they fell into step, naturally, into their long-awaited dance. As _It's Been a Long, Long Time_, played on the radio, Steve and Peggy held each other close, searching one another's eyes for a clue as to what the other might be thinking.

Peggy’s mind was reeling. She had believed him dead and lost to her forever. She had kept calm and carried on, always strong and steadfast in her work to protect the world from the next major threat, all while combating the boys club sexism of the SSR. She had crafted a bullet-proof casing around her heart, and had never expected its walls to be breached again. She had had lovers of both sexes, caring deeply for both Angie and Daniel, but had not yet met anyone she had deemed worthy of sharing a life with. And now here was Steve, back in her arms again, and her defenses were thoroughly shattered.

She pulled him closer, smashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. “Don’t you ever leave me again, Steve Rogers!” she said eventually, voice breathy. “Don’t you dare do it. So help me God, I will hunt you into the afterlife if you do, and punch you right in your beautiful face.”

He chuckled, eyes moist with tears. “I believe you, Peg, and trust me, I’m staying right by your side for the rest of my days, however long that may be.”

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hotly, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He paused, briefly startled, before diving back in with fervor, his fingers buried in her rich brown curls. After a few moments, he realized he had grown hard, his penis throbbing in his tight army trousers. He started to pull away, but Peggy clutched his ass, grinding her pelvis against his heat. “America’s bum is all mine now,” she whispered, biting his earlobe.

Steve couldn’t help himself - he burst out laughing. “Does everyone think this is America’s ass?”

“Everyone?!” she asked, bemused.

“Long story. I'll tell you more later.” He quickly closed the front door and hung his coat on the rack on the hall mirror. When he turned around, he found Peggy unbuttoning her blouse, having already shucked her skirt, knickers, stockings, and shoes to the floor. His face flushed crimson, unable to believe this was finally happening. “Ummm…” he stammered, “Shouldn’t we go to the bedroom?”

Peggy said fiercely. “It’s too far.” Frustrated with how long it was taking to get her blouse off, she ripped the rest of the fabric open, pearl buttons scattering across the floor.

“Maybe I should at least close the curtains?” he asked, taking a step towards the window.

“Steve - so help me. Take of your sodding clothes right bloody now and get over here!”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am!” he replied, removing his shirt, tie, and trousers with military efficiency. He stood in his blue boxers, socks, and sock-garters, his cock tenting the underclothes magnificently.

“All of it, off, soldier!” The rest was kicked away in seconds.

Doing her best drill sergeant impression, arms akimbo, hands firmly planted on her hips, she strode around Steve, who was standing at attention in his altogether, trying hard not to smirk. She wore only a cream-colored silk slip, white lace trimming the low décolletage which barely restrained her impressive cleavage. Her pert nipples pebbled against the fabric as she inspected him. She felt a gush of moisture below.

His penis grew thicker and firmer, the shaft and head flushing a rich plum pink. Pre-cum began to drip from the tip.

“Sit!” she directed him to a spring green chaise directly behind him, “There!”

He did so immediately, a school-boy obeying his mistress’ orders, penis twitching happily. She tossed a couple of pillows on the floor under her, ever practical, and fell to her knees in front of him, grasping his shaft in her right hand, her graceful fingers caressing its length, ruby-red thumbnail massaging his leaking fluids into the bulging glans. His head tipped back, and a fierce groan escaped him as his fingers dug into the edge of the plush cushion of the seat. Subconsciously, his knees began to close together modestly, his embarrassment at his loss of control flushing his face to match his cock. Peg smiled up at him wickedly, licking her lips like she was about to suck on the sweetest, most delicious lolli-pop in the world. “Have you ever had someone do this for you yet, kiss you here, take you in their mouth?”

He shook his head no weakly. “I’ve never been… naked... with anyone before,” he admitted. “I’ve kissed a coupla girls, the one you know about,” he said sheepishly, flinching slightly as she squeezed her fingers hard around his penis, reminding him about how she shot directly at him behind his shield after she had caught being kissed by the General’s secretary. “And another you haven’t met… uh… yet,” he mumbled. “That was, hmmm, complicated. My friends tried to get me to date women at work, but I just never could. You’re my girl. I’ve only ever wanted you.”

Her finely sculpted right eyebrow raised in disbelief. She spread his muscular thighs wide, leaning in closer, so he could get a better view down her camisole, her sharp nails digging into his flesh slightly, as he emitted another small gasp. With a coy grin, her chocolatey brown eyes hot with desire, she sunk his cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the head, tongue swirling around the tip.

The sensation shot through his nerves like lightning, his muscles tensing. “Oh, Peg, you are so damn gorgeous.” Gazing at her, eyes half-closed with lust, he watched as her velvety lips, the color of a rich bordeaux, sank down his penis, taking him into her mouth as far as she could. “God, oohh, uhn…” he groaned again, his hips suddenly flexing, his pelvis thrusting deeper, hot semen shooting down her throat. She swallowed, deeply milking all that came out of his cock, then licked her lips with her pearly tongue, grinning as she sat back on her heels.

“Oh God, oh nooo,” he said, flustered, looking around for something to clean his his dribbling cock. His face flushed crimson.

“Steve, don’t waste it!” she said, naughtily, bringing her mouth back down on him, her tongue lapping the shaft and beautiful, full head, making eye contact the whole time.

“Peggy,” he moaned, almost flinching, his cock incredibly sensitive. Still, his erection didn’t flag, but twitched merrily at attention.

Her eyebrows raised as she grinned at him. “Impressive! Another bonus side-effect of the super soldier serum, I wonder, or are you just so eager to see me?”

“Perhaps a bit of both,” he said sheepishly.

She took his hands, rising and guiding him up off the chaise. He pulled her close, nuzzling her hair and kissing her deeply. He was surprised that he liked the taste of himself in her mouth, thrusting his tongue deeper. She wrapped her arms around him, caressing his firm, tight ass. He moaned into her mouth, and she pressed into him, her full breasts sensitive as they smashed into his own hard pecs. She felt her inner muscles pulse and dampen, wanting to be filled, and couldn’t stop herself from hiking a leg around his hip. His incredibly strong arms lifted her effortlessly, and she wrapped both legs tightly around him, grinding against his rigid cock. He whimpered, and she wasn’t sure if the front of her slip was damp from his or her own moisture.

“Take me to the bedroom, Steve. I want you to make love to me.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled him, smelling his scent, a perfect combination of vanilla, citrus, and nutmeg, which was possibly his shaving soap, and the warm salty heat of his skin as he began to perspire.

He loved her firm commanding voice, and softly replied, “Ma’am, yes ma’am!” as he padded towards the nearest doorway.

She giggled into his skin as she directed, “Second door on the left, soldier. You have my permission to kick it in. Don’t you dare take your hands off my ass!” She nibbled discreetly on his collarbone, unable to stop herself, wanting to taste every bit of his incredible body with her tongue and teeth. She felt his back straighten more as his penis stiffened and bulged against her stomach. “Oh, god, Steve…” she moaned breathily, grinding into him with her pelvis and her sensitive, swollen breasts. She lapped along his neck, and felt him shiver.

With two quick strides, he kicked the door in, knocking it completely off its hinges with a loud crash, and walked over to the rest her seat atop the white crocheted-lace bedspread of her high-framed, four-poster bed. He kissed her again, more gently this time, and asked shyly, “Are you sure this is what you want, Peg?”

She spanked him firmly on his fine rump, the slap resounding in the quiet room. “So help me, Steve Rogers, if you don’t thoroughly fuck me right bloody now, I am not responsible for what I may do to you next!” She took one of his hands and pressed it against her engorged labia, shoving two of his long fingers, and then a third, into her dripping wet pussy, closing her eyes and writhing on his hand, her clit against his palm. With a look of steely determination, she used the torque of her hips to flip him onto the bed in an unlikely judo move, pinning his massive arms under her widely spread thighs. He looked utterly shocked for a moment, but couldn’t help giggling deliriously. He had never even taken his shirt off around a woman unless he was injured, and now the love of his life, who he thought he would never see again, was throwing him down on a bed and demanding sex.

She leaned down and kissed him again, biting his lower lip, as she rolled her hips back so that her slick folds tickled the top of his penis, brushing her fluids down his shaft. An intense spasm jolted through him and his hips bucked up of their own accord, Peggy riding him expertly. It was all he could do not to free his restrained forearms and shove her down on his eager cock. But this was _her_ game, and he wanted to see what she had in store for him. _If anyone knows about denying their own desires, it’s me,_ he thought, then quashed that nasty, familiar anxiety. _The days of restraining myself are over. Now I get to be my full self with Peggy_.

She smiled mischievously at his brief loss of control, and his clear attempt to regain it. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Tell me want you want, darling. Tell me what you’d like to do to me. I want to hear you say it. _Be naughty._ I give you permission. _Don’t be shy_.”

He said in a low, rumbling whisper, constrained with need, “I’d, I’d like to massage my hands up your thighs and belly, and tear off your slip and touch your breasts,” as he stared down at the spot where their sexes touched, obscured by the garment.

She shifted herself to straddle only his slim hips, freeing his arms from under her thighs, holding herself above him so they no longer touched. His hands, with his long artists’ fingers, caressed their way up her inner thighs, causing her to shiver. He ran his fingers through her damp, soft pubic curls, and explored the gentle curve of her belly, her full hips. Then he gathered the hem of the silk camisole in each hand and ripped, tearing the fabric open up the middle to fall open at her sides, framing her exquisite cleavage. Her breasts were full and round, with rosy, erect nipples. She sank a little lower once more, allowing her labia to brush the head of his cock, arching her back so that her breasts swung forward alluringly, openly enjoying teasing him. His blue eyes, glazed with desire, flicked to hers, asking a silent question. She nodded and he reached up with both hands, grabbing her breasts roughly, and caressing them together, rolling her nipples with his thumbs. She groaned and tossed her head back, thick brown curls tumbling free of their perfect coiffeur. She lifted her hips forward again, away from his cock, angling her pelvis forward so he could see her flushed labia now, swollen, ready.

She held his gaze and asked her own question. “Yes, please,” he replied, his voice breaking slightly. She lowered herself down upon him again, this time gently guiding the tip of his penis into her opening. He whimpered, more urgently, “Please, Peggy, please! Please put me inside you!”

She licked her lips, still somehow that deep wine red, gazing at him hungrily, watching for his every reaction. Taking in his first couple of inches slowly, she watched as he began to pant, then plunged her pussy down abruptly on his long cock, all the way to the base. Both of them cried out with the surprise of sudden sensation, heat searing their sexes together. Steve bucked up off the bed again involuntarily, grunting, but managing to steady himself. Peggy felt herself begin to pant as she slid herself up his shaft, nearly all the way out, then thrust herself back onto him. She felt herself already getting close, ever wetter, the teasing flaming her lust every bit as much as his.

“Goddamnit, Peggy, please fuck me!” he cried, grabbing her hips and guiding her movements. She pumped up and down on his cock like a piston, losing her own control, her full ass slapping down on his balls and thighs, breasts bouncing with the motion. He clutched her buttocks firmly and drove himself up into her deeper, raising his torso up to lick his way up her breast, collarbone and neck, tasting her sweat, shifting his hips below them so that they sat cross-legged, entwined with each other, and grabbed her hair, clutching her to him and thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his hips took over and pumped his cock into her.

She began to pant more quickly, smashing her lips and breasts against him, her eyes rolling back a bit as a wave of sensation hit her and she came hard, shattering upon him, her muscles crushing and pulsing against his cock, crying out. His balls tightened, glutes thrusting uncontrollably, as his penis, engulfed, erupted. He came, hard and long, as he felt the contractions of her vagina stroke around him, and screamed himself, not realizing that he was yanking her hair, which she didn’t mind at all. His final loss of control and ecstasy jolted through her and she came two, three, and four more times, the last causing her core to feel white hot, shuddering uncontrollably. When she could move again, she wrapped her legs and arms tighter around him, stroking his back and hair, and they curled together, sitting up and rocking, both crying softly.

After a few minutes, she sat back a little and took his jaw in both hands, guiding his face, to kiss away his tears, her own tears falling between them, unconstrained. She nuzzled her nose against his, then he kissed her tenderly and booped her on the tip of her own nose, smiling while still crying. “I love you so damned much, Peggy Carter. I can’t believe I’m finally here with you, in you, loving you. I will never, ever, leave your side again.”

“Oh, Steve,” she burbled, tears falling anew, a thin string of spittle wet between her lips. “I will never _allow_ you to leave me again!” She clutched him, softly shaking with sobs. She said, quietly into his neck, breathing the warm, rich smell of him in deeply, clenching her inner muscles down again on his cock, “Steve Rogers, will you marry me?”

He laughed, suddenly, surprised, and she could hear it rumble through his chest. “Of course I will, Peg. How could I possibly say no?! I travelled through time and space just to get back to you!”

She pulled back suddenly, gripping his shoulders, her brown eyes searching his. “You’re not kidding,” she said, disbelieving.

He chuckled at the insanity of it all. “No, no, I’m not. But we can talk about that tomorrow, over breakfast. I make a mean omelet!”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Of course you do!”

“Mind if I borrow your toothbrush? I kinda didn’t bring anything with me but my uniform.”  
They fell together again, laughing.


End file.
